Oblivious
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: Collin was such an idiot. Oh well, time to go save his butt. At least it was a nice butt. Jimena's companion oneshot to Idiot.


**Title:** Oblivious

**Summary:** "God, Collin was such an idiot. Oh well, time to save his ass. At least it was a nice ass." Jimena's companion oneshot to "Idiot".

**Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Pairing:** Jimena/Collin

**Notes:** Because there aren't enough Jimena/Collin's on this site. Not betaed. If you haven't read "Idiot" yet, I suggest you do so, but you can read them in whichever order you so choose. Thank you, Nym and LovelyPriestess, for your reviews of "Idiot".

"Oblivious"

Jimena Castillo loved to dance. She was Latina. It was in her blood to start moving the second a good beat came over the speakers. And so she did. When she danced, Jimena was oblivious to everything around her. Oblivious to the stares she was receiving from guys and girls alike. Oblivious to everything but the way her body moved to sensually, so naturally.

Unfortunately (though some would argue fortunately), she was not oblivious to the sudden thrumming against her chest. She stopped dancing and look around. Vanessa was off with Michael. Catty had gotten lost in the crowd. And Serena... Serena was... Where the hell was that girl? Probably sneaking off with her secret boy-toy – Jimena would find out who it was. She would, dammit! Er... right... Followers...

She caught the familiar sight of sashaying platinum blond hair. Morgan. Ah, Morgan was harmless. She certainly wasn't an immortal. Hell, that girl wasn't even over initiate level. Jimena resumed dancing, but a flash of premonition nearly knocked her on her ass. Dammit

Once again she stopped and looked around. Yep, there was Morgan. And there was he. God, Collin was such an idiot. How could he like a _puta_ like Morgan? Oh well, time to save his ass. At least it was a nice ass.

What? Just 'cause he was a _gringo_ idiot who had know idea what a hard life was doesn't mean she was blind!

Jimena pushed through the crowd towards the dancing couple. "Collin!" she called a few times to get his attention. But it was too late. Morgan was better at mind manipulation than most initiates, probably because she had been doing it for years without mind control powers.

Well, if she was going to have to save his ass, might as well have fun with it. Jimena walked behind Collin, raised her elbow and slammed it into the back of his head. _"Shit!"_ she heard him cry. "Shit"? That was all she got? Wait, what was she thinking – pretty white boy probably didn't know anything stronger than that.

All right, time to stop thinking about Collin (not that she did that often mind you – she really didn't). she was here for Morgan.

"You have no business here, Castillo," she said with every bit of snootiness she had within her.

"You know that I do, Morgan." Jimena couldn't say more in front of Collin, but she knew that Morgan knew exactly the nature of their relationship now.

"I don't think so. You have no claim on him, and we were dancing." She doesn't think...? No claim...? Was Morgan Page really _that_ stupid? Of course Jimena had a claim on him! He was her best friend and fellow goddess's brother for Selene's sake. Not to mention... Er... never mind on that point.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She got as close to Morgan as possible and hissed, "You're not immortal yet." Satisfied by the terror in Morgan's eyes, she stepped back. No matter what Morgan was now, she would always fear the ex-gangster.

"You wouldn't dare. You know the rules," she said, surprising Jimena. Surprising Jimena by being so ignorant: did she really think Jimena played by the rules, especially when Collin was involved? But before Jimena had time to register through her shock, Morgan was once again inside Collin's mind. Although, Jimena thought, she didn't really need to be, shoving her hips into his groin was control enough over him. Collin may have been a wave head and an idiot, but he was also a male. Jimena sighed, cracked the knuckles in her hand, grabbed Collin's arm and yanked as had as she could. It only took a second for Collin to begin willingly following her.

She pulled him over to the doors, so they could talk – or rather, so she could rant - uninterrupted

"You're lucky you're Serena's brother. Next time, don't be such an idiot. 'Cause if you weren't Serena's brother don't think for a second that I would have helped you out. Because I definitely was not helping you out because I wanted to or something. Why would I? It's not like you're anything to me. I mean, you're into girls like Morgan; how can I possibly like a guy who likes Morgan? So what if you're –" She stopped herself but waited for the inevitable question "so what if I'm... what?" But it didn't come. She looked at Collin, straining to see in the odd lighting of the club. He was staring off into space. How dare he space out during one of her diatribes! "Collin! Are you listening to me!"

He looked like he had been jolted back into the real world. Probably thinking about Morgan. The second she left, he would probably go looking for her again and become some soulless Follower. As much of an idiot that he was, she certainly couldn't let that happen. He was, after all, Serena's brother, and it would be hard for Serena to be able to battle him. Not that it would be hard for Jimena of course. She didn't care either way – she really didn't!

"Of course..." she glared at him for interrupting her thoughts.

"Next time you see Morgan, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction." She shoved him out of the club; hopefully the idea of paying again would deter him from seeking out Morgan.

She spun on her heel and stalked back onto the dance floor After all, Jimena Castillo loved to dance. And when she danced, Jimena was oblivious to everything around her, but that night Jimena couldn't dance enough to be oblivious to the gnawing sensation in her stomach when she thought about Collin Killingsworth dancing with Morgan Page.


End file.
